Generally, when a beverage that requires mixing up a liquid in a container with a granule or a concentrate liquid as additives or secondary ingredients such as carbon dioxide, vitamin powder, etc, it is often necessary that the container has a separate chamber for storage the secondary ingredients.
There are many suggestions more than 5,000 including U.S. Pat. No. 937,049(filed on Oct. 19, 1909) about the structure for mixing two or more ingredients in a container.
However, the containers disclosed in the above patents have not commercially succeeded because of the problems such as inefficiency in a manufacture process, inconvenience in use, etc.
There are further needs for more easily handling of a cap assembly and a container for mixing one or more ingredients in an ingredient contained in a container without problems of changing a structure or an injury of an elbow caused by acting an excessive force to open a discharging device for use.
Recently, PCT/EP2002/004523 filed on Jan. 17, 2002 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-00185428 filed on Jun. 19, 2001 suggested other structure, but a commercial success has not been obtained.
Particularly, the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application mentioned above has a problem that a piece cut out from a discharging port falls into a container and a child may swallow it. To overcome this problem, a discharging device which is not separated from a novel neck of a container has been developed, but such a discharging device could not be used to a conventional neck of a container.
Furthermore, there is a discharging device which is maintained at a neck of a container with a pressure in the container and is opened when the pressure is removed in the container. However, such a discharging device can not be used at a container in which a pressure is not applied.
Also, there is an impacting device which is adapted to rupture a sealing film by shaking it for use so as to discharge a secondary ingredient from a storage chamber into a container, but there is a problem that the impacting device is likely to open the storage chamber by an unexpected small impacting.
To prevent the accidental opening the storage chamber, the impacting device should be tightly assembled. However, in this case, another problem that the weight of the impacting device should be increased is caused.